Bleached Blood
by kyli the wolf hanyou
Summary: Bleach and Blood Plus cross-over. Diva has retured to Japan once again, to finish what she started. Only this time she must deal with another female that can also stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have started on my other fics, I have not forgotten those. I just decided to make a reader and cross over between Bleach and Blood . I don't think I have ever seen one of these soooo… lets see how this goes. Enjoy!

Pairings: Saya x Haji, Rukia x Ichigo, Reader x Kai, plus others

"spoken" 'thinking' (Ur info) Scene Change [Authoress Notes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Encounter

Sun Down; Hill, Overlooking Karakura Town

"So…. she's come back to Japan." was said out loud, more as a statement then an actual question, by the young man with dark red hair.

"Yes, this time we'll make sure that she's dead." the black suited blond haired man replied.

"Yeah… I'll make sure to run my blade through Diva completely." said a young women, who's eyes began to glow red. The tall man beside her just looked over the town with the setting sun.

"Well, lets get to work, then." as a dark round man in a orange shirt said, while walking over toward their van, with others waiting inside.

Night; Park, Karakura Town

"What the hell… Ichigo watch out!" yelled out an orange haired female shinigami at the orange haired male who was currently dodging a claw from the thing he was fighting.

"Why wont these things die!" he yelled slicing another arm off the creature that just refused to die.

"Something tells me that these things aren't normal Hollows!" yelled out another female shinigami, this one with black hair. The three shinigami regrouped by standing back-to-back in a triangle, as the creatures started to surround them.

"How is it that, 1. we've cut arms and legs off, and 2. We've gone Shikai on them, and they still don't DIE!" the orange haired woman yelled.

"Damn it! Ichigo! (Name)! We wont be able to keep this up!" yelled the black haired women, starting to feel the fatigue of fighting dozens, and counting of these things.

"Ichigo, Rukia! I think we might have to start taking this seriously, if we plan on protecting our city!" you said over your shoulder to the black and orange haired shinigamis, as you panted slightly.

"Alright! Game plan set…." you said loudly, holding up your twin black and silver kodachis in your hands. Ichigo holding up Zangetsu, while Rukia held up Sode no Shirayuki.

'Yeah, some game plan. We didn't think of anything.' Ichigo thought.

"GO!" the three of you yelled as you charged at different monsters. Slashing and stabbing, and still…. nothing worked. Your previous wounds from fighting these ugly things were starting to take there toll on each of you, Rukia especially. One of the beasts came up behind her and threw her into a wall.

"Rukia!"

Neither Ichigo or you could get to her. As her body landed on the floor after hitting the wall, another beast moved to finish her off. But before it could, Rukia managed to barely get her zanpakto and stabbed it through its head. Finally succeeding in killing one of these things.

Both you and Ichigo were dumb founded, to say the least. One minute none of you could kill these things and the next, Rukia killed it like nothing. The way it died was strange to the both of you. First its body crystallized, then it just broke and turned… to dust? When you and Ichigo knocked the creatures away from yourselves, you both looked at her, but something was different. Rukia's eyes… they were… glowing the color of her eyes, that blue violet color.

"What the…" but your sentence was cut short by the arrival of another dark haired female. She came and slashed at another beast. Its body also crystallized, broke, and turned to dust. When another creature came up behind her, a tall man wearing a black suit came in by what looked like shunpo and protected her. They glanced at each other and then proceeded to fighting these creatures.

"(NAME)!" Ichigo called to you, fear evident in his eyes. One of the creatures came up next to you with its claw high up ready to strike you down in one blow. Everything seemed to slow down as you turned to face it. But before its claw came down, you heard a gun go off. Hitting it right between the eyes. Killing it.

You looked to were the sound came from and looked at who saved you. Who you saw was a guy with dark red hair, a white suit jacket, a light blue button up shit under that, and blue jeans. It was simple, but damn, he looked good. You nodded to him, and turned toward another creature that a blond haired man shot and drove your Shikai into its head.

Most of these creatures were dead, except the two monsters that both dark haired women were fighting, but that didn't last long. When each killed their respective beast, both were fairly cut up, Rukia especially. When the rush had gone down, both their eyes went back to normal. As it happened Rukia collapsed, Ichigo ignoring his pain and used shunpu to get her before she hit the ground. You rushed toward them, seeing the fear in Ichigo's eyes at the thought that Rukia wouldn't make it. You kneeled down next to them and placed two fingers to Rukia's jugular, feeling for a pulse.

"Good, she has a pulse." you said with a sigh a relief. Ichigo held her closer to his cut up body. The dark haired woman moved slowly toward the three of you.

"I-Is she alright?" she asked somewhat tired. The tall black haired male following close behind her.

"Yeah, she just passed out. She'll be fine though, she's strong." Ichigo replied, with a little caution as he look over Rukia. The others in her group also came up to the three of you. Which in turn made Ichigo react. He gently place Rukia on the ground and placed himself in front of the both of you. Bringing Zangetsu up with him. While the dark haired man placed himself in front of the dark haired women.

"Who are you guys and what were those things?" Ichigo asked while he glared at Haji. this time the blond guy came up to answer him.

"We are a part of the Red Shield. And those things are Chiropterans." he replied, as Ichigo turned to look at him.

You got up slowly do to your injuries and stood up next to Ichigo. And since Ichigo is Ichigo, he forgot to ask one important question. Since that was the case, you decided to ask it instead.

"How can you guys see us?" Ichigo finally realizing this also.

"What do you mean? We can see you as clear as day. Your not exactly Ninjas." the dark red head answered.

"Yeah, that's problem." you answered back, then continued.

"You aren't supposed to see us in this form." as you continued the new comers looked at you confused.

"What do you mean?" asked the woman. But before you could answer Ichigo stopped you.

"What are you people doing here?"

"We're here hunting the chiropterans, Saya is the only one that can kill them. Well at least that's what we thought until we saw your comrade killing them as well." the blond guy answered. While Ichigo continued getting information you started using kidō to heal some of Rukia's and your wounds. Not really paying attention to the dark brown eyes that were staring intently at you. After the exchange in information, the introductions began.

"Well my name is Saya Otonashi, and this is Haji." the midnight blue haired female said as she then pointed to the tall man next to her. You then looked up as she started the introductions. Then she pointed to the blond guy known as David.

"And I'm Kai Miyagusuku, Saya's older brother." he interrupted her, slightly tilting his head down to you.

You stopped healing Rukia once you knew you could no longer continue unless you used all your energy, and got up. Slightly blushing a bit from Kai's actions. Going over to Ichigo again and you introduced your little group, as Ichigo went over to Rukia to check on her after glaring at you for using more of your energy.

"I'm (Name) Kurosaki and that's Ichigo, my older twin brother. And that's Rukia Kuchiki." you announced pointing to each. As you did Ichigo picked up Rukia and placed her on his back, then handing you her zanpakutō.

"Well we need to go. We have school in the morning." you said as you started following Ichigo back home, and placing Shirayuki next to your zanpakutō

"Is their any way that we can ask your comrade questions? Or is it possible to get a blood sample from her?" David asked before you could leave. Both you and Ichigo stopped at hearing this.

"No. Let's go." replied Ichigo darkly. Then used shunpo to leave.

"If we do anything, we need to ask Rukia first. And as her friend, I refuse to let her become some experiment." you said as you glared at him, also using shunpo to leave.

"We need to work on your people skills, David" Kai said out loud as he started walking away, but not before looking back to where you once stood. David glared at him as Saya and Haji started to follow him.

"Where are you going."

"To look for a place to stay." replied Kai. Just then David got a phone call.

"Let's go. We have a place to stay." he said as he hung-up and started walking toward the van.

"That was quick." Kai said as he and the others also followed. Once there they informed the others about what happened on their way to the Kara-Kara Hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Review and Take care, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the second chapter to Bleached Blood. I think im ganna stop give the chapters titles. For some reason I cant think of them. 

"spoken" 'thinking' (Ur info) Scene Change Authoress Notes 

--

Chapter 2 

Night; Kurosaki Residence 

"The nerve of that guy." you said with a light growl, going into your room. As Ichigo gently place Rukia back into her gigai, that was left on his bed. You then went into Ichigo's room and found that he was already in his body. 

"Damn." you said quietly as you sat on his bed looking toward the window and applying some rubbing alcohol onto your wounds. You in turn did the same to Rukia as she was still unconscious. 

"I don't get how Rukia was able to kill those thing. What was it, a… chiropteran?" you didn't really ask, but you got an answer anyways. 

"Who knows, but there's more to Rukia then we thought." Ichigo replied while wrapping bandages onto his wounds. 

"You know… I get the feeling that Rukia might not even know." you whispered back, as you finished wrapping some bandages around her. Turning and placing Rukia onto your back and walking toward to door. Luckily your room wasn't that far from Ichigo's, but unluckily, Rukia's was. 

"See you in a bit, Ichi-nii." you smiled at him as he said his goodnight, or what's left of it, and closed the door behind you. You slowly made your way to Rukia's room, making sure not to wake your little sisters and or, god forbid, your father. After you left the unconscious girl, you headed to your room. 

Morning; Kurosaki Residence 

"GOOOOOD MOOOORRRRNNNIIIINNNGGGGG, IIIIIICCHHIIIIIGOOOOOO!" was heard as a certain father's foot came crashing down to score a hit on Ichigo's sleeping face. Ichigo being accustomed to this, woke up and whacked his father in the gut to stop him dead in his tracks. 

"Agh! Good reflexes my son!" Isshin the crazy but loving father said from his new place on the ground. An alarm went off in his head and Isshin soon stood up like nothing happened, remembering he still had to wake his eldest daughter. Running toward your room to gently wake you up. 

"GOOOD MOOOORRRNNNIIIINNNNG (NNNNAAAAMMMMEEEEE)!" this time Isshin got a punch to the side of his face. 

"Ouch! Good reflexes my daughter!" he said through his hands and rolling on the ground. 

"Ichi-nii, (nick name)-oneé! Breakfast is ready!" you heard Yuzu yell up the stairs, while your father crawled out of your room in pain. Closing the door so you can get ready for school. Once done you and Ichigo, who was making his way out of his room, made your way down stairs. 

"Yo!" "Morning!" you and Ichigo greeted once at the kitchen table where everybody was, including Rukia. Yuzu had the tv on the news and what you saw was not good. 

"There were a two murders here in Karakura Town last night. Each of the victims were drained of blood. The police advise for citizens to be careful when out, especially at night." you heard the news reporter announce. You stopped eating and looked for something in your bag. 

"Karin, Yuzu, here." you said as you gave your younger sisters little time to react before you tossed them each a cell phone. 

"They're for emergencies, alright. The three of us got them for you." you said as you walked over to the door with Ichigo and Rukia in tow. 

"Thank guys!" Yuzu and Karin said as your father tried to get the phones to look at them. 

"See ya." once out the door the three of you walked until you were some ways away from the house. 

"Rukia, are you sure you should be up?" you asked, still walking to school.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because of what happened last night, Midget." your brother put in, not wanting to be left out. 

"What? Wait… how did we beat those things?" she asked not knowing the truth. 

"Well, these people saying that they are a part of something called the Red Shield came and helped us..." Ichigo gave an angry snort and started walking a little faster.

"… but, the weirdest thing was what you did." you continued

"What? What I do!?" 

"Well remember how none of us could kill those things." she nodded her head. "When one of the chiropteran, those things, knocked you to the wall. It was ganna finish you off. But before Ichigo and I could get to you. Your eyes were glowing and you somehow you killed it." 

"What!" Rukia replied wide-eyed.

"Yup, the guy named David, wanted to ask you some questions and/or take a blood sample from you." you informed her.

"Did he?" she asked. 

"No, you passed out once your eyes returned to normal. Besides…" you looked at her with a sly smile 

"… do you really think that Ichigo's ganna let anybody touch his lady." you said as she blushed lightly and you walked faster from her. Nudging a slightly blushing Ichigo as you passed him, so he would slow down and wait for lightly blushing Rukia. 

Lunch, Karakura High 

"IIIIICHIIIIGGOOOO!" Keigo's face was met with said person's fist. 

"Ow! (Name), your brute of a brother hit me. Will you kiss me to make it better?" he asked making a kissy face at you. You raised an elegant brow and grabbed your bottle of water, opened it, spilled its content on a napkin, and tossed it at his face .

"Nope." you replied with a innocent look on your face. 

"I get no love!" 

"Dame straight! And you ain't getting some from my sister!" Ichigo replied while getting his food ready to eat. Keigo was sitting at a random dark corner of the roof, mumbling something. 

"Did you guys hear about the killings last night?' asked Mizuru before taking a bite from his lunch. 

"Yeah I did! Don't worry (Name), I'll protect you from the Hollows!" Keigo said while flexing in front of everyone. This time Ichigo flung his napkin at him. 

"Shut it Keigo, and they're not Hollows. They're Chiropterans." Ichigo told your group, in a nonchalant voice. 

"Are they…Vampires?" Chad asked from his spot in your small circle. 

"From the looks of it, I think so." you replied 

"(Name), vampires do not exist." Uuryû countered as he fixed his glasses. 

"Yeah well, how do you explain that no matter what we did to them, they wouldn't die." you countered as well. 

"Then how did you kill them?" Orihime asked. But before you could reply Ichigo beat you to the punch. 

"We had interference." 

"Getting rusty Ichigo?" Uryuû mocked. 

"Oh no, ladies. Not this time. I'm not ganna let you ruin our lunch." you told them as you tossed two wet napkins at each of they're faces. 

"Bull's eye!" Tatsuki shouted as she joined the group for the rest of lunch. 

After that nothing interesting happened, just the usual, Keigo trying to get you to go out on a date. And not succeeding at it… still. As well, as nothing happening for the rest of the day. Only one Hollow showed up, and since it was Ichigo's turn, he dealt with it. 

Front Gates of Karakura High 

"Alright see ya guys!" "Bye!" you and Rukia shouted to your friends while Ichigo waved them off. Going as far as you can as a group before going your separate ways. 

"Alight! What do you guys say to getting home and start on our oh-so-exciting homework?" you said with a fake cheery smile, while the three of you were making your way around the corner. Ichigo and Rukia just staring at you, like you went nuts or something. 

"I guess, but only after I…" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence as he looked up the street. Seeing the folks that you three encountered last night, and glared at David. Before he noticed the other blond haired member of his group that wasn't there last night. 

"What do _you_ want?" Ichigo asked as he stood in front you and Rukia. Go into full protective brother and boyfriend mode. 

--

Somehow it feels…. I don't know, eh, I guess. Not much happened. it's a filler I guess. Either way it leads to the next chapter. 

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Review and Take care, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's the third chapter of Bleached Blood.

I own Nada!

--

Chapter 3

"We would like to speak with you, Miss Kuchiki." announced David as he made eye contact with Rukia, ignoring the orange haired male. Rukia stepped to the side to have a better look at the guy.

"Why? What do you want with me?" she asked. This time a blond woman replied.

"My name is Julia, and we would like to know how you were able to kill the chiropterans." she answered.

"How would you do that, by just asking her questions?" you asked, while crossing your arms across your chest and raising an elegant brow. Attracting a certain dark red head's attention.

"I was also wondering if you would allow me to take a bloo…"

"No!" Ichigo interrupted her.

"I wont let Rukia become one of you experiments." Ichigo continued, ready to walk off but Kai spoke up.

"Maybe, Miss Kuchiki could help us stop Diva from making more chiropterans. Those things kill people and we're trying to stop them!" he said locking eyes with Ichigo. Ichigo walked right up to Kai and got in his face.

"What part of _no_, don't you understand." the two now in a staring contest.

"'Men,' Ichigo, don't you think it's up to Rukia to decide?" you stated. Before he could reply Rukia spoke up.

"You mean there's a way of stopping these things?" she asked.

"Yes. If we take out Diva, then the chiropterans numbers will die down." Saya replied. "So, what do you think?"

"I-I.."

"Rukia!" Ichigo interrupted her.

"What! If there's a way of stopping these things, I don't think it would hurt to find out more." she argued with him. This only lead to them continuing to argue in one of their infamous manner. The others looked on at what as happening before them. You just looked on with a bored expression on you face.

"Don't worry, they're usually always like this. You get use to it after awhile." you informed them with a small smile on your face. Then Rukia kick Ichigo on the shin and you automatically knew what the result was.

"Alright, but if I don't like where this goes, I'm out." she stated to the small group.

"Alright, now that that's settled lets get to the clinic." Lewis piped in, as he made his way to the drivers seat of the van. Once everyone was in, he started the van and drove off while the everyone introduced themselves to Rukia.

When you arrived at the clinic, you all filed out of the van and headed inside. You were surprised by the fairly big clinic, it was somewhat larger then your fathers. Some of the members dispersed after your arrival and others stuck around.

"Miss Kuchiki, if you please." Julia spoke up as she opened one of the doors. Saya walked in and Rukia was a little hesitant to continue.

"Rukia, want me to go with you? Or do you want me to call Ichigo?" you smiled holding up your cell, after their little argument Ichigo was voted to go home to make up an excuse for you and Rukia, as well as to deal with any Hollows that showed up. Rukia sent you a slight glare.

"Chill, it's just a question, sheesh!" you said defeated and sulked a little in your chair. You loved teasing her and Ichigo, they're easy targets. Then a certain red head passed by and grabbed your attention. He was moving boxes around, placing them here and there. After a while he took off his jacket and shirt, only leaving a black tank top on that he had under. This really got your attention, you could see how his muscles contracted as he moved around.

'Wow. Hot and from what I can see, nice body.' you thought as you continued to look on.

Room 1

"Miss Kuchiki, please take a seat here." Julia requested and Rukia went to were she was told. Saya was already sitting on the bed adjacent to her, as Julia picked up a blood bag and attached it to some IV's and then to Saya's left arm. Julia then moved the screen so Saya would have some privacy.

"Now, Miss Kuchiki, I believe that by taking the blood sample it would be much easier to get answers. Also I think this because, I believe that you do not know what is going on." Rukia nodded and was going to ask her something, but stopped and let Julia take the blood instead.

"Alright, but how much will you take? And call me Rukia."

"Only a pint. It wont take long, I promise." Julia began to collect the necessary supplies for the procedure.

Waiting Room

While Kai moved boxes from one place to another, you'd both made eye contact every once in awhile for a quick second before looking away. When Kai finished with the last box, he came over to where you were waiting, of course moving the boxes is hard work, thus resulting in him have a light sheen of sweat on him. Which didn't go unnoticed by you.

'I take back that wow, DAMN he's hot!' you thought. 'Good thing bro isn't here.'

"Miss Kurosaki, would you like something to drink?" he asked you while making eye contact.

'He has nice eyes. Wait… what?'

"U-uh yeah sure, water would be nice. Oh and call me (Name)." you replied with a smile. As he went for your glass of water.

"Don't mention it, and you have a beautiful smile." he replied as he disappeared from view.

"Thank you." you whispered to the air looking at the place he once stood. You felt the heat on your cheeks and couldn't believe it. You, you were actually blushing. Usually no guy was able to have that effect on you. And here Kai was doing just that without really trying.

Room 1

"That's it, all done." Julia told Rukia as she finish writing down whatever doctors wrote down. Rukia didn't like that what so ever, she rather fight an army of Hollows then give a blood sample again. She now had the door open and saw you with a light blush on your face as you stood up with Kai and walked over toward her.

"Rukia, Miss Kurosaki, I'll send someone once the results come in. Do you want me to ask Lewis to give you girls a ride home?" Julia asked as she looked at you.

"I can take them home." Kai spoke up quickly. "I want to try out the new wheels." trying to cover-up the fact that he still wanted to talk to you. Julia automatically knowing what was going on, didn't question him.

"Alright, be careful you three." with that you and Rukia bade her and Saya a goodnight and left.

You and Rukia followed him to the back where there was enough space to park some cars and put whatnot in the back.

"What kind of car do… NO WAY! You drive an RX8!":1: you cutoff your own sentence once you saw his car.

"Shadow gray, sunroof, and it's lowered. No fair, this is the car I want. Well, this and an Evo." you said as you walked around the car gently running your hand on the cars surface. This created an extremely sexy image of you in Kai's mind.

"Well if ya want I can teach you how to drive." you said while trying, and failing, to remove the image from his minds eye.

"You would?" you asked and making eye contact to see if he was joking. And he wasn't.

"Yeah." he replied and making his way to open the doors for you and Rukia.

"I'll take you up on that offer." you told him and you and Rukia got into the car, and he closed the doors and made his way to the drivers seat.

"Alright ladies, I will be your driver for the night. Wherever you wish to go, I'll take you." Kai announced as he started the engine.

"Home then." you said, and instructed Kai where to go turn. After ten minutes of you three getting to now each other Rukia's soul phone and you badge went off.

"What's that?" Kai asked as the badge kept going off, its annoying and loud sound not stopping yet.

"My Shinigami Badge. It's a long story. Where is it Rukia?" you answered his question.

"Five minutes from here turn left!" she said out loud.

"Right." and Kai did as he was told and headed straight for a construction site. Once there the three of you got out and you and Rukia went to work. You grabbed you badge and placed it against your chest, forcing your soul out of your body. Once done Rukia handed you your body and you placed it back onto the car seat. While you did that Rukia got her soul candy and popped one into her mouth, and she was now in her soul form.

"Chappy, stay in the car and make sure nothing happens to (Name)'s body and Kai." Rukia commanded as she went to stand next to you, zanpakutō drawn.

"Shit!" both you exclaimed as you moved a second before an explosion went off where you once stood. When the dirt and debris cleared, what you saw surprised you. An Arrancar. The white clothes, the mask that covered his right eye and crossed his nose and covered his left cheek.

Shinigami, Shinigami, I found Shinigami." he said right before he attacked with a cero toward the both of you. That's when he noticed the car driving away, but before he could attack Rukia shot a wave of ice at him. Freezing him on the spot.

"Damn, you had all the fun." you said as you looked over at her handy work.

"Don't sound to worried." came her sarcastic reply, "But yeah, your right."

"Well maybe it's the fact that he wasn't all that intelligent." you told her.

"But still, he's an Arrancar."

"True… Rukia, I think you should finish'em off." the hollow was refusing to die, but Rukia put a stop to that. With her second dance she finished him off.

"Well I think we can go now, seeing as you had all the…" you didn't have the chance to finish your sentence as you moved to ram into Rukia.

A powerful cero obliterating everything that was near where she had been standing. As the dust and everything else cleared, you could start to the white clothes of another Arrancar.

"No… it can't be." you said as your view was now clear. There stood Grimmjow, and… Saya?

--

Well hoped you peeps liked this chap. Review, please and thank you. Ja ne!

:1: RX8- its from Mazda, its an awesome car! Well to me it is.

:2: Evo- Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, another awesome looking car


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, 4th chapter! Enjoy!

I'm ganna give you guys the choice. Yup yup!

Do you, the reader, want to be a Visard or not? And that my dear readers, is your choice.

Disclaimer: I owns nothing.

--

Chapter 4

"That's not Saya. It's that bitch, Diva." Kai said as he showed up, venom in his voice.

"Wh-what are you doing here? It's not safe, go!" you told him as you gave him a quick glance.

"She's the one we're trying to kill!" he said while glaring at her.

"Dear Kai, why don't you come and be my Chevalier?" Diva said as she smiled at him, ignoring you and Rukia.

"Shinigami were is that Orange-Haired Bastard?" Grimmjow asked as he looked rather passive at you.

"Doesn't matter. What the hell are you doing here!?" you yelled at him.

"Doesn't matter." he mocked you

"I thought he was killed." Rukia said as she took her stance.

"Come Kai, you should do better as my Chevalier." she said as she extended her left hand to him.

"You can go to hell, because I'd never be your Chevalier!" he angrily answered her

"Grimmy, can you bring him to his senses?" she asked Grimmjow as he looked at Kai and smiled with malice.

"Kai!" Rukia and you yelled as you both moved to block Grimmjow's attack. He pushed both of you back a bit before he kicked Rukia off to the wooden fence.

"You know Shinigami, I should just kill your friends and take you for myself." he said as he pushed you back. "Then I'll kill your brother." he added with a laugh, but it died down once he felt your reiatsu increase.

"Kai leave!" you shouted as you gave a quick glance behind you. He had his gun pointed at the Arrancar.

"Kai, no! It wont work!" you shouted again but he obviously wasn't listening, because he shot and hit the Hollow in the shoulder.

"Fucking human, now you die!" Grimmjow replied pissed. He ignored the stinging sensation as he backed up and then kicked your side. Sending you into a pile of I-beams, before Rukia emerged from where she was and went to protect Kai.

"You're that Strawberry's bitch aren't you? On second thought, I'll take both of you for myself, just to see the look on that bastards face." Rukia responded by increasing her reiatsu as her eyes began to glow.

"What the…" surprise wouldn't have cut it. He may not have known much about Shinigami, but he knew their eyes didn't glow like that. He thought only Diva's did.

"Grimmjow!" Diva called to him, and at a second, he was by her side.

"See you around Shinigami." wings emerged from his back and they were gone. Rukia's eyes went back to normal, but not without her feeling a little woozy. Both Kai and Rukia ran to where you were kicked and started to pull you out of the now bent beams.

"(NAME)!" both cried out your name, as they both tried to lift one of the bars off your body. After a couple of seconds they succeeded and lifted you up and placed you gently on the ground. Rukia quickly moving in order to start healing.

"Damn It! I shouldn't have shown…" the dark red head starting to blaming himself for what happened to you, but was cut off.

"Don't." Rukia interjected

"But…" he tried to continue, but she wouldn't let him.

"What I'm telling you, she would say the same thing. So don't, it's a part of being a Shinigami. Even if she's just a substitute." she continued to heal you as Kai just stared at you.

"Substitute?" he questioned

"Yeah, it's a long story. Help me pick her up." she said as she got your right arm, but Kai kneeled next to you and picked you up bridal style.

"The cars this way." he stated as he and Rukia made their way to the back area of the construction site with you in Kai's arms.

Once you three arrived, Pyon went up to Rukia and she went back into her gigai.

"So…"

"Just put her on her body and her soul will automatically go back inside her body." After she told him what to do, she opened the car door where your body was and moved so Kai could do what he was told. You slowly began to stir.

"Wha…? Where's Grimmjow?" you questioned as you began to look at each of you two companions while you ran a hand through your hair.

"They retreated once that girl saw me eyes glow." Rukia responded with her arms crossed.

"Diva is the one we need to kill in order to stop more chiropterans from being created." Kai told the two of you, then moved to look at you.

"You ok?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." you replied as you looked at him. He was looking at you with those intense dark brown eyes of his. Making you blush a little. Rukia just looked at the two of you with a brow raised and a slight smile on her face. Then she _tried_ to get in the car, but the male was slightly in her way.

"Alright you two, I think we should get going before your dad sends a search party." Kai gave a sheepish smile and closed the doors once Rukia was in. Kai then got in and drove off toward your home.

- - - -

Kurosaki House

"Your late!" that was your welcome home, that and a flying punch. Of course, you ducked and your father went flying past you and Rukia, only to crash onto the floor of the walkway.

"I know, but Rukia and I were working on a project at a friends house." you answered casually as you father got up and walked over to you.

"You know the rules, no dinner for you. Rukia are you hungry?"

"WHAT! That's not fair, we're both late!" You couldn't believe it, your father denies his own daughter food, and wants to give food to Rukia! Your father was evil towards his two eldest offspring. But luckily for you, Yuzu came up to you and fixed your hunger problem.

"Don't worry (n/n)-oneé, I'll sneak some food into your room in a bit." she quietly said, as she walked by you to go into the kitchen to get some food ready for you and Rukia. After that, you both made your way up the stairs and to Ichigo's room.

"We have a problem." you said as you walked in, after knocking of course. Ichigo turned to the both of you as Rukia closed the door behind her.

"What. The fact that there are so many Hollows lately. Yeah, I noticed." he replied with an agitated tone as he was drying his hair.

"That and your _best friend_ is back." you said as you crossed your arms across you chest. While Rukia sat herself on Ichigo's bed and did the same.

"What?" he replied confused.

"Grimmjow." Rukia was the one that answered his question.

"WHAT!?" he almost screamed. "He died during the war…didn't he?" he questioned.

"We thought that he did, but he showed up with that girl named Diva." you replied and sat on the chair by his desk.

"He's definitely stronger and just as pissed at you, Ichigo. He overpowered (y/n)." Rukia put in. You just sat there with a pensive look on your face.

"What, how could he?" came the voice of Kon as he came out from his hiding spot.

"He's Diva's chevalier." you said as you picked Kon up and placed him on your lap.

"Chevali-what?" both males asked, but before you or Rukia could answer there was a knock on the door. Yuzu came in to inform both of you ladies that your food was ready. You thanked her as she left with Rukia behind her, and you placed Kon on the desk as you explained to them what and how a chevalier came into play. As you finished your explanation to them Yuzu came back and told you that the food she promised to sneak in to your room was now there.

"I helped to." Karin said as she walked by the door.

"Thanks munchkins." you said to them with a smile. Then they headed to there rooms.

"I'll see you guys later." and you left on that note.

- - - -

Morning

"Really dad, why cant you ever wake me up normally." you exclaimed as your father was left twitching on the ground.

"Now leave so I can change!" you said as you got out of bed and started dragging the 'pile-o-dad' that was on your floor. Once your father was out, you closed the door and began changing. With that done you headed for the kitchen where you could eat the delicious food that Yuzu had made.

"Ohayō!" you said cheerfully as you helped Yuzu by getting the rest of the dishes out and placing them on the table for everyone.

"Ohayō (n/n)-oneé, can you…" her sentence cut off by you.

"Already done." you said as you gave here a plate to fill as the others started filing in, all, but your brother and father. Each saying their greetings as they came into the room. You all, which was all the women of the house, looked at the stairs as you hear shuffling, thumps, and whatnot from there.

"Seriously, when is dad ganna learn." you heaved a sigh as you began eating.

"Come on Yuzu." Karin motioning to the youngest to come and eat.

The four of you all ate your food as the two me-boys came into the room. They both greeted before getting their plates and filling it with food.

With everything down and said, you all headed for the door with your schoolbags in hand. Saying your farewells to your dad, you all headed to your place of torture.

"So what happen yesterday?" Ichigo asked as you tree continued walking.

"We told you." your black haired friend answered.

"Not that. When you went with that guy." he clarified, the you answered.

"Miss Julia said that she'll said someone to come and get us."

"We'll talk about this later, let's just get to school." the black haired Shinigami said as you three just continued on to school. Meeting up with Orihime and Tatsuki after a couple of blocks.

- - - -

At the evil place a.k.a. school

You where doodling on your notes again and not really paying attention to what Miss. Ochi was announcing. Which was something that you always had a tendency of doing. And yet you were able to keep good grades 1. You happened to look up as two students walked in.

"Huh?" you whispered as you looked at them. 'Hey, it's…'

"Hey, I'm Kai Miyagusuku and this is my sister Saya Otonashi." he announced as she continued.

"Where from Okinawa and we just moved here…"

'This might be interesting.' you thought as you smiled at Kai as Saya kept with the intro.

--

That's the chapter. It feels like I'm not getting much. TT

Oh well, hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next installment! And you have chosen to be…. A Vizard!

I own nothing!

--

Lunch Time!

"Hey peeps, hope you don't mind me bringing the newbie's. Saya and Kai, these are My Monkeys (1). Monkeys say hi." you said as they waved and Ichigo looked like he was ganna have a cow. You smiled innocently as you then went and pointed everyone out as you announced their names.

"Now for my favorite period of the day!" you exclaimed as you sat down with your special collection of friends, plus the two new arrivals.

"See Tatsuki, I'm not the only one that thinks that." Orihime said to her friend as she began pulling out her strange array of food.

"Yeah, yeah." she said as she and the rest of your group saw her lunch. They were afraid to ask.

"Uryū would you like some?" he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but you saved him and the others by asking her to give you some of her food. You, unlike the others, didn't find her unique interest in food so strange. You liked the food, since after all, you had a tendency of mixing food as well. She was looking at you with hope filled eyes, as the others looked at you strangely, minus the new additions. The others still couldn't believed that you could eat that stuff and not die.

"Sweet… kinda spicy… and tangy. It's good." you said with a smile after you finished eating. Orihime looked as if she was going to burst with happiness as she hugged and thanked you for your words.

"Well not to kill the mood or anything, but what are we ganna do?" Uryū asked in a stoic voice before taking a bite from his food.

"Yeah, I heard on the news that the police found two more people dead." Keigo put in

"Do you think that they were hollows or those chiropterans?" Mizuru added in. Kai and Saya looked at Rukia, Ichigo, and you.

"Alright guys, besides us three; they also have the ability to see hollows, but only Orihime, Chad, and Uryū can fight them as well.

"They're Nakama. We don't hide anything from them anymore." Ichigo put in and Rukia just nodded as she ate.

"Yeah, so what's going on?" Tatsuki asked

"Well yesterday I fought an arrancar, Grimmjow to be exact, and I pretty much got beat." you said nonchalantly

"What!? But aren't you as strong as your brother?" Keigo questioned as he dropped some of his food.

"Yeah well, its not like we've had much to fight nowadays." you answered in a bored tone.

"That's no excuse! I should beat that into you!" Tatsuki said getting in your face.

"No, no, it's fine." you said with a sheepish smile on your face.

"I think she got it beat into her yesterday." Mizuru said in a nonchalant manner. You growled and were about to throw your now empty water bottle at him, but Rukia spoke up, stopping you in mid-motion.

"That and the fact that he had wings."

"But he doesn't have wings." Ichigo spoke up, no one noticing the knowing looks that Saya and Kai gave one another.

"Since he was with Diva, he may now be her chevalier." Kai finally spoke up. Everyone looked at him not knowing what he was talking about.

"Chevaliers are the second highest level of chiropterans in terms of strength and ability. They're created when a human drinks the blood of a Queen. A powerful bond exists between each chevalier and the Queen that brought them to life. That bond usually compels the chevaliers to serve and protect her at all costs." everybody kept looking at Kai, as you all tried to absorb the information.

"If that's the case, he'll be a lot stronger then what you remember." Saya spoke up.

"Great! He was hard to defeat the first time!" Ichigo complained

"Well then, maybe you should have killed him in Hueco Mundo when you had the fucking chance!" you said as your glared at your brother.

"What!"

"You heard me!" the both of you were in a staring contest, but it was cut short by the bell going off.

"Alright children, let's go." Tatsuki said as everyone got up to leave. Orihime pushing you and Uryū pushing Ichigo.

For the rest of the day not much went by. Not even a Hollow attack, all that you mostly did was steal glances at Kai every once in awhile. If it wasn't you, it was Kai. At the end of the day Ms. Ochi said one of her crazy lines and let everyone go at the sound of the bell.

"Hey I just got a call from Julia. The results are in." Kai said as he walked up to you. You grabbed your bag, but he offered to carry it for you. You thanked him and you both made your way to the others.

"Yo, results are in."

"You ready to find out?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She nodded as she grabbed her things and started for the door. The others left, having other responsibilities that they had to get done, the remaining group headed for the gates. Lewis being the kind guy that he was, was already waiting at the gate with the van.

"How was school?' he questioned as you all got in. Once buckled in he drove away while you all gave him your different replies.

Once at headquarters you all got out and moved to the lab part of the building. You all waited for Julia to come out of her office to give you guys the news. Small talk was exchanged, Ichigo slightly glaring at Kai for flirting with you and you with him, after about five minutes Julia came out and stood in front of all of you.

"Alright, I got the results here. And truthfully, I'm not to sure how to say this." she said as Rukia was beginning to get somewhat nervous. You and Ichigo sat up even straighter in your seats to hear everything.

"Is it that inauspicious?" Rukia asked

"Well it depends how you perceive it." Rukia nodded as she got her answer.

"The blood that I got from Rukia did show why she's able to kill chiropterans. It seems that Miss Rukia here is a descendent of a Queen… well to be more precise, a King."

--

Thank you Wikipedia! Well hope you guys liked that. Review and take care! Peace out!

(1) That's what I call my friends. Only in Spanish, though, which would be Changas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up! Enjoy!

* * *

"Wait a King? But how is that possible, aren't they all suppose to be females?" asked a surprised Kai. You, Ichigo, and Rukia were still absorbing the information from Julia. Saya also looked surprised, while Haji looked taken aback.

"So how is it that Rukia has the chiropteran blood?" you asked

"I thought that they can only reproduce with the other Queen's Chevaliers." Ichigo put in.

"That part is true, but since he was the only male born, we're not sure either. There isn't much information on him. Only that this happened about 250 years ago." Julia informed your young group.

"That's impossible. I can't be one of those Blood thirsty things!" Rukia finally spoke.

"You're not. You're more like Saya." Julia put in.

"No. it just can't be." Everyone just looked at Rukia, you and Ichigo more so then the others.

"Besides it's only the abilities that the blood carries that you inherited…" Julia spoke "…I don't believe that you need to take in blood. Your bloods been bleached, since he most likely mated with a human female."

"I... uh..." Rukia just gave sigh, not knowing what to think. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and you placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So Rukia is Saya's great aunt to the nth power?" you asked out of nowhere.

"Yes" Julia answered as said females looked surprised.

"I need some air." Rukia said as she got up and walked to the door. You lightly tapped your brother and he got what you meant, and followed her out.

"Wow, this is what that saying means." You said as you sat back down.

"Which saying?" Kai asked as he took a seat next to you.

"You know, 'you learn something new everyday,' that saying." You said

"Oh." Was all he said.

"(_y/n_), I think you should go and talk to Rukia as well." Julia spoke to you.

"Sure." You answered as you got up and headed for the door. Once outside you heard Ichigo talking to Rukia, but she just wouldn't listen.

"Look Rukia, I really don't know what to say but, since your first transformation you haven't changed. You're still you. And if you think that Ichi and I are going to treat you any different or hate you for that matter, you're sadly mistaken." you told her. And you made sure she listened to you, because you had your hands on her shoulders.

"We could never hate you. You're the reason that we're strong enough to protect the people we care about." Ichigo said in a soft voice.

"And that includes you sis." You added with a smile, "Besides, Ichi here loves you to much." Rukia looked from you to Ichigo, who had a small blush on his face along with his soft "Yeah."

"It's up to you if you want to help them out with this. You don't have to if you don't want to." Ichigo told the shorter member of you three. You heard Rukia take in a breath before she started to talk.

"Shinigami not only protect souls, but we also protect the living." She said, "I can't really just walk away and not do anything to help if I have this power."

"Yeah, but if you're not comfortable, you can't just jump in, you might get hurt… or worse." You said

"I know that." She replied

"Don't let them force you to do this." Ichigo put in after Rukia stood up. Her mind already made up.

= = Back to the lab = =

The door swung open as Rukia walked in, followed closely by Ichigo and you. The four original people that were there looked at your group as you walked in, plus David as he had also joined the group.

"So, I take it that you made up your mind" the blond male asked, as Rukia stood in her previous spot.

"I have." She answered, her tone serious. "I'll help in anyway I can." She continued.

"We're in too." Ichigo added, his signature scowl on his face.

"Yeah, we can't let Rukia have all the fun." You added as you winked at Kai, making the boy blush a bit.

"How long do you need to come up with an excuse? We need to leave to Mexico in three weeks." David announced.

"We'll need about a week. We need to come up with something to tell our family and teachers." Ichigo responded

"Very well, we'll keep in contact. Go home for now." David told you as he headed for the door and left. Julia said her farewell, as she followed suit.

"I'll take you guys home." Kai said as he grabbed the keys to his car. You all followed him out of the building and to the back where the car was parked alongside the van. You all piled into the car as he started it.

Halfway to your house you were at a stop light. The light turned green when a group of guys ran into the street without looking. Kai was about to yell out the window when you felt the reiatsu of hollows and heard roars of both the hollows and chiropterans. Kai pulled over and he and Saya came out, Rukia popped a soul candy, while you and Ichigo used your badges. With their weapons recovered from the trunk, both Kai and Saya joined the fight, along with Haji, who of course had been following the car.

All the hollows were taken care of easily. Ichigo was hit from behind by a chiropteran as he took out the last hollow. This resulted in two things, 1. you going after it and 2. Rukia's blood activating.

You managed to cut off its arm, before Rukia came in and sliced its head right off. It crystallized and you came in and slashed it, forcing it to shatter.

Just as everyone finished the other creatures another one came up behind Kai and cut him on his back as well. Only where Ichigo's wounds were more like deep scratch marks, Kai's were deep.

Saya and Haji came in and killed it in one hit. You went over to him; only after you made sure your brother was alright, and helped him sit up before you used reiatsu to heal wounds. Kai felt a rush of warmth as your reiatsu washed over his back.

Both his sister and Haji were by your side looking on as his shallow wounds closed up. By now Rukia's and Saya's eyes were back to normal, but where Saya felt fine Rukia felt a bit light headed.

"We need to go to my house so I can finish tending to his wounds." You told the group, as you finished what you could.

"I'm fi…" he began, but you cut him off by placing your hand on his back. This made him flinch.

"Alright. Saya, Haji, we need to make another detour." Kai said as Haji helped him up.

"Yeah." Saya responded as Haji nodded his head.

You made it to your house about 10 minutes later, and you were currently standing outside the door, and for some reason Haji disappeared. You and Ichigo were briefing the two about your father.

"Our dad's a bit eccentric, so I'll apologize for anything he's abo…" and before you could finish, the door flew open and said father came at you with a punch to the face. Of course you easily dodged, and then he went with a round house kick to Ichigo's head. Only he caught the offending foot and punched his head.

"Agh! Good job my children. I've taught you well." He said from his spot on the ground, and as he got up he noticed the two others. Especially the dark red headed male.

"Oh, Misaki! Our eldest daughter has finally brought us another son!" your eyes widen slightly before you grabbed him by his shirt.

"Excuse me." With that, you dragged you cheerful father away. Soon the sounds of a beating could be heard. Five minutes later you returned with a smile on your face.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, follow me." Saya and Kai came out of their surprised states, Kai with a slight blush on his face, and followed you to the small clinic. Once inside, you motioned for Kai to have a seat.

"Your dad's a doctor?" Saya asked as she sat next to her brother.

"Yup. He's the local doc around here. Hm, didn't you have some small cuts?" you asked, as you looked over her arms.

"Yeah, minor wounds tend to heal faster then major injuries." She said, and you noticed that she was a bit uncomfortable.

"That's cool." You said as her face lighten up as she left, you then moved to the side in order to collect the necessary items. Mean while Kai took his shirt off, at least what was left of it. You walked behind him in order to assess the rest of the damage.

"This might sting a little." You said as you soaked the cloth with alcohol.

"I can take… Ugh!" you cut him off again by gently rubbing the cloth on his back.

"Hmph, you can take it huh?" you smiled as you continued to disinfect the wounds, and every so often you would blow gently on his back to sooth the sting.

"I think you like to cut me off." He said. You stood back and looked him over and from the view of his back you could tell that he was strong. Without realizing it you lightly began tracing the outlines of his wounds. He stiffened as your soft fingers moved gently down the wounds. Ichigo walked by and stopped as he saw you out the corner of his eye. Rukia almost walked into him as she was trying to put alcohol on his back. She noticed you and Kai as well, and as Ichigo was going into "protective older brother mode," she pushed him away.

"Your wounds aren't that deep. Just try not to be on your back for awhile." You said, with a soft voice as you walked around. He was blushing and he turned his face away slightly.

"Do you want to wrap them?" you asked, he wanted to say no, but "yes" came out instead.

"Alright." You want out of sight, as you looked at your watch.

"Hey Yuzu, do you know where the gauze is?" you called as she happened to walk in with a box of said item in her hands.

"Here it is, the new shipment came in today." she answered as gave you some and walked into the area that Kai was in. She looked at him and visa-versa, before she started apologizing with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Calm down Yuzu, this is my friend Kai. Kai this is one of my younger sisters, Yuzu." You introduced them.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said with a bow of his head

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too. And I'm sorry for just walking in like that." She bowed and then turned to you.

"Can you put these back when you're done?" she asked

"Sure." You answered before she left and you walked behind Kai. When one leaves the other walks in.

"(_y/n_), dad wants to know if your friends are ganna stay for dinner." Karin asked as she stood in the doorway.

"We can't, we need to get back. Maybe next time, if you want?" he replied

"That's fine."

"Alright, I'll tell dad." Karin said as she walked out.

"Twins, huh?" Kai asked as he looked at the door.

"Yup, two sets of twins. Hold it please." You answered as he moved his hand to yours before slipping it away to hold the gauze. You blushed a bit as you moved to his back and began wrapping the gauze around him.

You had a light blush on your face, since you started, as did the dark redheaded male before you. He forced himself not to turn around and bring his arms around you. He wanted so much to hold you near his slowly heating body. The heat rose up a bit more every time your arms found their way around his torso. His thoughts were hard to control; they kept bombarding him with passionate scenes of you under and above his sweat covered body. With each movement of his body, you moaned his name. It didn't take you long to finish, but to him it felt like an eternity.

You were now in font of him, tying the last of the gauze. You could feel his heated eyes on you, starring intensely. When you looked up at him, sure enough he was looking at you with this unknown look in his eyes. The blush that was once gone, was now back in full force. No guy had ever gotten you to react like this. You could feel the heat coming from him, as your body began to react to his.

You failed to realize that you had left your hand on his chest, until he gently grabbed it in his larger one. You could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed, as well as his heartbeat getting quicker the longer you held each others gaze.

His chest was hard, confirming your previous thoughts. You opened your hand and laid it completely flat on his chest. You felt his chest hitch as you heard his breath. His forehead was an inch from yours before he gave a low sigh.

"You should stop that." He said in a low voice. You opened your eyes to look at his, but his eyes were closed.

"Stop what?" you asked in a whisper. He opened his eyes. They were a smoldering chocolate color. Your breath was caught in your throat. No one has ever looked at you that way. Your heart was moving a-mile a-minute.

"Being so kind and beautiful. It's driving me crazy." He answered, his forehead on yours and lips a-mere inch away from yours.

"(_y/n_), dinner's ready." You were both engrossed in the others presence that you barely had time to react when Rukia came looking for you. She stood at the door way, taking in the scene.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." You told her as she tossed Kai a shirt.

"Thanks, Rukia." She nodded as she left.

"You should hurry before your dad comes up here to make sure you're not giving him grandchildren." She said from out side the door. You both blushed slightly before Kai put on the shirt.

"(_y/n_) thank you." He said as he bowed.

"Your welcome, remember what I told you and be careful next time." You replied with a bow of your own. Saya was waiting for him by the door with the two younger siblings.

"Ready?" he asked her as she bowed to the younger Kurosaki twins.

"Yeah. Thank you for the hospitality, but we really can't stay for dinner. Next time okay?" she answered Kai, then Yuzu who looked a bit gloomy, but accepted her answer and Karin who had her hands behind her back.

"Thanks again." And with that the two siblings left. Both younger girls went back to the kitchen, as you and Rukia stayed behind a bit. Rukia had a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, Misaki! Our eldest is becoming a woman!" your father snuck up on the both of you. Freaking you both out, but you recovered quickly and kicked your father on the head. Succeeding in knocking him out.

"Why cant you be normal?" You said exasperated, as you and Rukia headed for the kitchen table.

* * *

How was that? I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long, not having internet in the barracks sucks. I need 2 get it in my room. It makes it harder to upload w/out it. Hehe, n e who, review and take care!


End file.
